


假戏真做20

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	假戏真做20

樱井翔向前挪了挪揽住了松本润的腰，指尖灵活的挑开松本润身上的毛衣伸进去，轻轻的婆娑着松本润光滑的后背。

 

“不答应不许下床出门。”

 

“你不讲……”

 

剩下的话已经被吞进了这个吻里。

 

这段时间樱井翔要处理的工作很多，还要监护调查的事情，电视台的拍摄也停了一周，算起来两个人已经一周多没见面了。况且虽然医嘱说安全期可以做，但是不论是程度还是频率，两个人也都不敢真的随心所欲，生怕伤到肚子里的宝宝。

 

松本润双手攀附着樱井翔的双肩，微微抬着下巴，乖顺的张开嘴唇任由樱井翔侵略他的唇舌，发出一点淫靡的水声来。而樱井翔已经探入他毛衣里的手也半点没闲着，顺着他的脊椎骨上下的婆娑，刺激着松本润的情欲。

 

怀孕期间的OMEGA是不会发情的，原本松本润还想着既然不会发情那情欲也会消减很多。但他万万没想到，随着肚子渐渐大起来压迫到身体里的腺体，反而让身体愈发敏感起来，有时候稍微姿势不太对，都能感觉到后穴湿润。此刻即便还仅仅是樱井翔的触碰和亲吻，都快要让他濒临性高潮。

 

这种感觉他羞于和樱井翔分享，前戏在此刻都变得格外漫长难熬起来。

 

松本润只能无力的攀附着樱井翔，双腿摩擦着想要消减掉一部分性欲，他自己明显的感觉到后穴开始向外渗出液体，叫嚣着想要更多的抚慰。

 

但是这样细微的动作没能逃过樱井翔的眼睛。

 

樱井翔帮着松本润脱掉了他身上的毛衣，洁白无瑕的皮肤在此刻刺激着樱井翔的视觉，微耸起的胸部和高高挺起的肚子让樱井翔加重了呼吸。

 

他亲吻着松本润的侧颈，舌尖舔过松本润的耳廓，开口说话的声音已经沙哑。

 

“润，怎么了？”

 

松本润简直快羞哭了，可是樱井翔不愿意放过他，扯掉他身上宽松的裤子之后手指在臀肉上揉捏，就是不去触碰他已经湿掉的后穴，双眼含笑的看着他，大有他不说就不做下去的意思。

 

“我……我……”

 

松本润支支吾吾了好久，才凑在樱井翔耳边用轻得不能再轻的声音开了口。

 

“翔君亲我的时候，就……就会想要，有时候……唔……侧身或者走动的时候，也会……会……想……想要……”

 

樱井翔的手指伸进松本润的后穴里，果然摸到了一片湿漉漉，他不断的抽插着自己的手指，看着松本润在快感的刺激下皱起眉头。

 

“那我不在润身边的时候，润会想着我自慰吗？”

 

松本润抿紧了嘴，不肯说话，桃花眼里雾蒙蒙的，委屈巴巴的看着樱井翔。但是他手下的动作稍微一加重，破碎的呻吟就突破重围，黏腻的响起来。

 

“会……”

 

“会什么？”

 

“会想着………会想着翔君自慰……可是，可是根本跟翔君不一样……”

 

樱井翔的脑海里出现这样的画面，挺着肚子的松本润在自己不在他身边的时候，脱光了衣服躺在床上努力的抚慰自己，这幅光景，仅仅是想象都让他立刻感觉到下身肿胀了一圈。

 

他把松本润放平在床上，然后抬起松本润的腿，俯下身舔舐着松本润已经湿漉漉的后穴和大腿之间，松本润猛然拔高的呻吟声破破碎碎，不断的扭动着身体不知道该如何应对这样灭顶的快感。

 

而当他还没缓过神来的时候，樱井翔粗粝的性器已经全数插进来，撑着紧致后穴毫不客气的进出着，因为松本润的肚子挡着，这样正面的进入姿势让樱井翔只能跪在他身前，举着松本润的腿卖力的抽插。没有樱井翔温柔的怀抱让松本润觉得没有安全感极了，下身的快感一阵一阵袭来，他只能挺着腰不断的呻吟喘息着，任由自己陷落在欲望之中。

 

樱井翔在他身体里成结的快感简直逼疯了松本润，生殖腔的大部分空间都已经分给了宝宝，樱井翔的龟头卡在生殖腔口，一波一波的快感顺着脊椎爬上他的大脑，麻痹他的神经。

 

松本润觉得自己已经失去了意识，连眼前的樱井翔都看得不清楚了，只能胡乱的呻吟着，生理性的泪水打湿了枕头，他紧紧拽着樱井翔的手，才能感知到一点其他的存在。

 

樱井翔高潮过后隔了好久才从松本润的身体里出来，把已经储满了精液的安全套扯下来打个结丢进垃圾桶里，俯下身亲了亲松本润的鼻尖。

 

“我抱你去洗澡。”

 

“嗯。”

 

松本润累坏了，洗澡的时候就迷迷糊糊的，再被放在床上的时候更是立刻就闭上眼睛陷入了安眠。樱井翔小心的给他穿上了棉质睡衣，才心满意足的爬上床把人抱进自己怀里，亲了亲他的额头。

 

“晚安。”


End file.
